Promise Me
by WingedKuraiOkami
Summary: Jellal is being arrested, and there isn't anything that anyone can do about it. But before Jellal leaves, there are a few things he wants to say. . .One-shot


**Okay, here's the thing about this fic. . .there's a weird-ish timeskip. This one-shot takes place in episode 68, where Jellal gets taken away for arrest. HOWEVER, one key element is the "fiancée" thing, which happens a lot later. . .like, probably episodes later. That episode has nothing to do with this one other than the whole "fiancée" thing.**

**Capeshe?**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail + the characters (c) Hiro Mashima. This story (c) me/Max**

* * *

"Do understand that once you are convicted, you will either be executed or spend your life in prison without parole," Lahar said sternly, pushing his glasses up in a business-like manner. "Is there truly nothing else that you want to say?"

Jellal looked up, his stoic gaze sweeping over the people standing before him.

Proud, fearless Natsu.

Admirable, laid-back Gray.

Kind, helpful Wendy.

Cheerful, honest Lucy.

And. . .

His gaze locked on Erza, though she did not return his gaze.

_Powerful, beautiful Erza._

Without stopping to think, Jellal took a step forward. The two guards flanking him were so surprised that they didn't follow him.

"Erza. . ."

Slowly, the scarlet-haired girl looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes glistening with tears. "Jellal. . ."

"Before I leave," he said softly. "I just wanted to inform you that. . .I don't have a fiancée."

She blinked.

". . .I know that, Jellal!" she said, laughing a little. "You looked so serious just to tell me that? I always knew, or have you forgotten how much of a terrible liar you are?"

Jellal's face flushed despite the serious situation. He was being laughed at by his crush. "D-don't make fun of me, Scarlet!"

"Yes, Master Jellal Fernandez. I beg of you to search your heart for forgiveness. I shall not even think about tarnishing your impossibly large ego ever again."

He scowled at her comically, and at the same time, both of them laughed lightly. Once again, just for a moment, it was almost like a good day in the Tower of Heaven, with Jellal and Erza smiling and exchanging playful banter, even though they were working.

Although he would never admit it, her laugh was so beautiful, like bells. Instantly, he felt warm and happy inside, and it felt so nice just to see her smile and hear her laugh with him again something that they hadn't had the opportunity to do in far too long.

There was always a nagging feeling in his heart, that he was the cause of Erza's constantly serious face. Jellal was thankful that he was wrong, even if it was just for a little moment.

Truth to be told, Erza was a little disappointed that Jellal had just stated the obvious that he did not have a fiancé.

But what was she hoping for him to say?

"Erza Scarlet." Suddenly, Jellal became serious once more.

Feeling a little bit flustered, Erza tilted her head to one side, encouraging him.

"I actually wanted to confess something."

Erza's heart was beating a mile a minute. _Calm yourself, Erza,_ she scolded. _It's not like he's going to say - _

"Iloveyou," he blurted out, cheeks tinged with red as he finished the sentence.

Erza, having not heard him completely, was bewildered.

"I'm sorry, Jellal. I didn't hear you. . ." she said softly.

"I said. . ." He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "I. . .love you."

There was a moment of silence. Even the wind stopped.

Erza felt like she had been slapped - but in a good way. Suddenly, she realized that Jellal was waiting expectantly. She had no idea how to react to the confession. . .that she had been dreaming of for so long.

_Think, Erza, _she chided. _How would someone in Lucy or Levy's story react? _She grasped at various possible lines that she could use, but to no avail. _Too cheesy. . .no, too lovesick. . .HELP ME, STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE!_

She took a deep breath, picturing a big slice of her favorite dessert in front of her. And Erza knew what she was going to say.

"O-oh! Really? Oh. . .um, me too."

Everybody blinked.

_That's the BEST you can do? For SHAME, Titania! _Erza blushed and looked down, internally cringing.

"Oh. . .yeah. Um, I should go now," Jellal stated quietly, obviously disappointed. "Goodbye. . .Erza." He turned his back to her.

Suddenly, the mage was pleasantly surprised when two familiar arms wrapped themselves around his waist, preventing him from continuing.

"I'm sorry. . .I love you, Jellal," came the muffled voice of Erza, while burying her head into Jellal's back.

Jellal turned around once more, smiling so gently Erza thought that she would melt.

"I love you too," he replied and slowly, he leaned in and kissed her.

There was no describing the beautiful tingling sensation that Erza felt. Mini fireworks were going off inside her head, filling her with such a wonder that could never have been put into words. Erza just wanted to melt in his embrace and never leave.

Ever so gently, she pulled away after a while, tears now running freely down her face.

"I must leave now," Jellal murmured forlornly. His gaze turned determined. "But I swear that I will return." He turned his glare to the crowd of men waiting to arrest me. "Do you here that? I swear to return!"

The men had never heard such a bold statement before and were taken aback. Even Lahar's mouth was open in astonishment.

"I will see you again," Erza said softly.

"I promise," Jellal smiled, and, with one last wistful smile, turned on his heel and walked away.

Erza smiled, a blush still tinting her cheeks. With a sudden burst of courage, she shouted out,

"Don't you go off looking for fiancées!"

Jellal looked back with a gentle smile on his face. "I promise. And when I come back, I'll bring you some strawberry cheesecake."

Erza's eyes filled with tears again as she looked on until his silhouette disappeared. She brushed down invisible dust particles of her usual armor and turned to her friends.

". . .Let's go."

* * *

**The review button needs some TLC! **


End file.
